Siren
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sasuke menurunkan tubuh wanita itu ke air. "Kau seekor ikan. Kenapa kau tidak menenggelamkanku seperti kau menenggelamkan orang-orang itu?" [S-saver Contes Banjir TomatCeri V 2015]


Pantai Moss terletak di Konoha. Pantai ini dikatakan seram atau angker karena sering terjadi kejadian-kejadian aneh dan penampakan sosok wanita. Banyak pengunjung yang mengatakan seringkali melihat penampakan wanita berambut merah muda di lokasi tersebut. Menurut cerita setempat, wanita cantik berambut merah muda dengan simbul byakuyo di dahi itu tidak berpakaian. Setiap kali sosoknya muncul kepermukaan ada saja orang hilang tenggelam.

Sore adalah saat yang sangat tepat mengunjungi pantai, melihat sunset dan merasakan belaian angin yang sangat memanjakan mata dan tubuh. Seorang pria berambut gelap ikat nanas berjalan menyusuri pantai dengan sebotol minuman alkohol di tangan kanannya. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat wanita tidur tengkurep di batu karang. Perlahan, ia mendekati wanita itu dan sedikit menyentuh rambut berwarna merah mudanya. Tubuh wanita asing itu sedikit bergerak, saparu tubuhnya yang tenggelam dalam air juga sama, kemudian kepalanya mendongak menatap pria berambut nanas itu. Kedua manik hijaunya mengejap melihat pria itu berjongkok, "apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini tanpa pakaian, huh?" Matanya kembali mengejap mendengar suara parau karena mabuk lelaki itu. "Mencari pria asing memasuki labia basahmu," pria itu tertawa mengejek. Wanita berambut merah muda itu awalnya hanya diam, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kalau iya, maukah kau memasukiku?"

Pria rambut nanas itu menyeringai. Ketika wanita itu menatap langsung kedua mata hitamnya dan menarik wajahnya mendekat ia menurut. Dalam hitungan detik senyum polos wanita itu menghilang digantikan senyuman manis yang terkesan mengerikan.

Sakura Haruno namanya, sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang kata penduduk setempat wanita jadi-jadian. Karena dia adalah Siren, wanita iblis setengah manusia yang suka mencabik daging manusia yang ditemuinya, kata penduduk yang tinggal di sekitar pantai Moss.

Telapak tangan kecilnya membelai lembut rahang kiri kanan pemuda berambut nanas itu, tapi kemudian berubah jadi cengkraman. Dalam satu kali gerak wanita itu membawa lelaki berambut nanas itu bersamanya dalam air, sangking cepat gerakkannya lelaki itu sampai tidak sempat untuk berteriak dan memberontak. Tak lama kemudian sebelah sepatu menyembul dari dalam air.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **SasuSaku AU**

 **BTC V (2015)**

 **Prome : 21 [hujan]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hotel Moss, terletak tidak jauh dari pantai Moss Konoha, sebuah hotel berbintang nan mewah. Dari kabar yang beredar dua malam lagi akan diadakan sebuah pesta pertunangan mewah Uchiha terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke, dengan seorang wanita berambut indigo bermata hijau indah. Tidak jauh dari hotel Moss terdapat dermaga tak terpakai. Dan di sana lah Uchiha Sasuke berada, berdiri di antara polisi, team Sar dan orang-orang yang tengah mencari orang hilang. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mengumpat kasar, bahkan banyak di antara mereka membawa senjata laras panjang dan senjata tajam. Para polisi menodongkan pistol mereka ke air dan berjalan waspada dengan tatapan tajam menatap air asin yang mereka injak.

Uchiha Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya berniat kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap karena hujan semakin lebat. Ia tampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Niat awalnya datang kemari untuk menenangkan pikiran dari kekangan orang-orang berengsek yang mengaku keluarganya. Mereka, orang-orang berengsek itu memaksanya menikah dengan wanita yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan. Ingin rasanya Sasuke mencekik leher mereka satu persatu.

Langkahnya terhenti di dekat pohon yang tumbuh di batu karang. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sana, memejamkan mata menikmati rintikan hujan yang sudah tak sederas tadi.

Ia sebatang kara, yatim piatu. Itu benar. Ayah, Ibu juga Kakaknya sudah meninggal dua tahun lalu meninggalkan dirinya bersama orang-orang serakah yang haus akan uang. Ia ingin pergi, ia tidak menginginkan semua kemewahan ini, tapi kemana ia akan pergi. Ia tidak memiliki tujuan, juga tidak terlalu mengerti kehidupan luar. Pengecut? Tidak. Dia bukan seorang pengecut, dia hanya sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menendang orang-orang serakah berwajah malaikat itu dari kehidupannya.

Hal pertama yang Sasuke lihat saat membuka mata adalah seorang wanita melipat tangan di batu karang sembari menatapnya. Saparu tubuhnya tertutup batu karang dan sedikit tenggelam dalam air. Tapi itu tidak membuat Sasuke tidak melihat payudaranya, Sasuke melihatnya, sedikit.

Manik hijau jernihnya berkedip, untuk sesaat Sasuke terpaku pada kedipan polos manik hijau wanita itu. Wajah putih pucatnya dibingkai manis oleh rambut merah muda panjang yang sedikit diikat ke belakang, ia semakin cantik dan manis dengan segiempat permata berwarna biru laut di dahinya. Siapa dia?

Sasuke kembali menutup mata, tampak tidak peduli pada wanita tidak berpakaian yang tengah menatapnya. Awalnya wanita itu hanya menatap dalam diam namun kemudian ia tersenyum saat Sasuke membuka mata melirik dirinya. Menghela napas Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekati wanita itu. Ia berjongkok. Wanita itu kembali berkedip polos dan menatap langsung wajah Sasuke. "Bersyukur aku yang melihatmu," ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang tengah membuka jas kemudian terdiam saat Sasuke menyelimuti punggung dan bahunya dengan jas pria itu. Ia kembali menatap wajah Sasuke. "Karena bukan tidak mungkin kalau orang lain yang melihat mereka sudah menyeretmu ke tepi dan melakukan pelecahan." Ketika Sasuke berbalik membelakanginya berniat untuk pergi tangan wanita itu naik bersiap menarik kaki Sasuke dan menenggelamkannya. Tapi tangan wanita itu mengambang di udara, ia tidak mencengkram kaki Sasuke, ia tampak ragu. Dengan cepat wanita itu menenggelamkan diri dalam air meninggalkan riak dan jas Sasuke yang kemudian tersapu ombak.

Sasuke berbalik, kemudian mendekati tempat wanita itu. Ia terlihat bingung saat memungut jasnya yang tersangkut di batu karang tempat wanita tadi melipat tangan dan memperhatikannya.

 **Siren.**

Sasuke duduk dengan memangku kaki di atas meja ruang kerja dalam kamar hotelnya sembari membaca lembaran kertas yang ia ketik sendiri. Serasa cukup memuaskan seperti yang ia inginkan ia menggoreskan tinta membentuk tanda tangan di lembar-lembar kertas dalam map yang telah ia siapkan. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat hasil kerjanya, sesaat ingatan wanita tanpa pakaian yang ditemuinya pagi tadi mampir dalam kepalanya.

Sasuke mendekati jendela dan menyibak tirai berbahan satin itu guna menatap hujan yang kembali turun sore ini. Kejapan dan senyuman polos serta manik hijau jernih wanita itu membayang di matanya saat ia menatap uap di jendela. Sasuke mengacak rambut ravennya, ia masih bingung, kemana wanita itu pergi? Melepas kancing kemeja Sasuke masih memikirkan wanita itu. Kenapa ia begitu cepat menghilang.

 **Siren.**

Sasuke sedang berendam air hangat sembari menutup mata saat pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dan kolam kecilnya bergeser. Seorang wanita berambut indigo hanya dililit handuk putih kecil nan tipis, payudaranya bahkan tidak tertutup sepenuhnya, masuk dalam kolam pribadinya. Sasuke tetap pada kegiatannya ketika wanita itu masuk dalam kolam yang sama dengan dirinya. Dan ketika wanita itu mulai merapatkan tubuh ia langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Selesai memasang kancing kemeja biru gelap Sasuke pergi keluar kamar hotel sembari memakai jam tangan.

 **Siren**

Hujan gerimis masih menghiasa Konoha saat Sasuke sampai pantai Moss. Pria itu berjalan di pesisir pantai sembari memayungi dirinya sendiri. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sekelompok pria tertawa dan menarik-narik jala di pasir dekat batu karang.

"Aku dengar siren bila kering bisa menjadi manusia. Kita akan kaya bila menjualnya kepelacuran, lihat saja. Dia sangat cantik."

Pria lain menyahut. "Bodoh! Untuk apa kita menjualnya kalau kita bisa memakainya. Dia bisa kita pakai penghangat ranjang. Lagi pula dari cerita kuno yang beredar air matanya butiran mutiara. Kita perlu menjualnya untuk menjadi kaya." Kemudian mereka semua tertawa.

Sasuke mendekat. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Dan terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang ada dalam jala yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Wanita berambut merah muda dengan simbol segiempat pertama di dahinya. Setengah tubuhnya telenjang sementara kakinya seperti ekor ikan. Pasir menempel di tubuh bagian atas dan ekornya. Wanita itu terlihat kesulitan bernapas dan terlihat lemas seperti akan mati. "Lepaskan dia." Suara Sasuke tenang seperti biasa.

Keempat pria itu malah tertawa. "Melepasannya? Kau jangan bercanda. Dia sudah membunuh banyak orang. Iblis ini pantas mendapatkannya."

"Berapa yang kalian inginkan?"

"Kami tidak menginginkan uangmu. Cepat pergi!"

Mata Sasuke memicing melihat orang-orang itu menyeret wanita berambut merah muda dalam jala. Tangan wanita itu menarik-narik jala yang mengurungnya dan menggeliatkan seluruh tubuhnya berusaha untuk keluar. "Berengsek!"

Dua di antara lelaki itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke mendengar teriakan umpatannya yang kemudian mendapat terjanganan. Sasuke menerjang mereka satu persatu menggunakan tendangan dan sikutan tangannya. Ia membanting mereka serta memukul telak kepala dan perutnya sampai mereka tak sadarkan diri.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati wanita dalam jala. Ketika ia akan melepas jala yang mengurung wanita merah muda itu dengan tertatih wanita itu menjauhinya. Dan ketika Sasuke melepas jala yang mengurungnya wanita merah muda itu cepat-cepat menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi pria asing itu, tapi dia tidak cukup kuat menyeret tubuh menggunakan tangannya, ia tidak bisa bergerak cepat seperti yang ia inginkan.

Dalam satu kali gerak Sasuke menggendong wanita itu mendekati dermaga. Wanita itu tidak bicara apa-apa, dari kedua matanya ia terlihat katakutan saat Sasuke menyentuh tubuhnya. Melihat wanita yang mereka sebut iblis itu tak berdaya dan jadi bahan pembicaraan kotor Sasuke tidak terima, ia tidak suka dan dia sangat marah.

Sasuke menurunkan tubuh wanita itu ke air. Dengan cepat wanita itu berenang menjauh dan menghilang seperti ditelan ombak. Lama diam menatap lautan luas Sasuke buka suara. "Kau seekor ikan. Kenapa kau tidak menenggelamkanku seperti kau menenggelamkan orang-orang itu?" Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada suara deburan ombak membuat sebuah irama. Sasuke menunggu, berharap wanita itu menyembulkan kepala dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Dari sekian banyak orang kenapa wanita itu memilih menenggelamkan orang-orang itu, kenapa tidak dirinya saja yang sudah lama menunggu kematian.

Dari sisi lain dermaga wanita merah muda itu bersembunyi di balik badan kapal tak terpakai mengintip Sasuke yang berbicara sendiri.

 **Siren.**

Hotel Moss telah dibooking konglomerat Uchiha untuk mengadakan pesta pertunangan. Hotel itu terlihat begitu wah dengan dekorasi yang super mewah nan elegan dan begitu penuh oleh orang-orang berjas serta orang-orang bergaun mahal. Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke Uchiha yang berjalan menuruni anak tangga dengan tas hitam di tangan kanannya. Satu tangan Sasuke masuk dalam saku celana. "Pertunangan dibatalkan." Katanya santai.

Semua mata menatap terkejut lelaki tampan itu. Wanita paling cantik di pesta itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan marah. "Jangan bercanda, ini tidak lucu!"

Sasuke terus berjalan menuruni anak tangga tidak memperdulikan teriakan marah wanita itu. "Aku tidak bercanda," Ia menangkap tangan wanita yang akan menampar pipinya. Wajahnya masih tenang seperti biasa, tapi tatannya tajam. "Shizuka." Ia mendesis mengancam. Ia kembali melangkah meninggalkan Shizuka yang menangis mengisak.

"Kau," Sasuke menunjuk beberapa pria tua dan wanita berjas dan bergaun mahal saat melewati mereka. "Kupecat." Gelas yang mereka pegang berjatuh bersamaan sangking syoknya. Mereka tidak percaya Sasuke memecat mereka.

Ia memberikan map biru yang telah ia siapkan pada wanita tua pengurus yayasan di pinggir kota. "Aku menyumbangkan semua milikku ke semua yayasan. Kakashi akan mengurusnya."

Sasuke berdiri di tengah mereka. "Aku memberikan semua sahamku pada Naruto Uzumaki dan mempercayakan Uchiha corp pada Kakashi Hatake."

 **Siren.**

Sasuke duduk di bawah pohon yang tumbuh di atas batu karang malam-malam. Pestanya berakhir kacau, banyak orang-orang tidak terima keputusannya dan menyumpahi dirinya. Bahkan ada dari mereka ingin menusuknya dengan pecahan botol. Pria Uchiha terakhir itu membuka mata ketika ia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Di balik batu di laut seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan simbol segiempat permata di dahi memperhatikannya. Cepat-cepat wanita itu menenggelamkan diri ketika ketahuan. Sasuke mendekati tempat wanita itu bersembunyi. "Siapa namamu?" Lama menunggu wanita itu nampakkan diri sampai pada akhirnya wanita cantik berambut merah muda itu menyembul ke permukaan.

Wajahnya cantik dan polos, apa lagi ketika ia mengedipkan kedua matanya. Ketika Sasuke akan menyentuh sisi wajahnya ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauan tangan Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke mengambang di udara. Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat tangan mungil wanita itu menyentuh jemarinya, terus naik sampai ke otot lengan. "Pertama kita bertemu," tangan wanita itu menarik lembut Sasuke, "kenapa kau tidak menenggelamkanku seperti kau menenggelamkan orang-orang itu?" Terus menarik Sasuke mendekat sampai wajahnya berjarak beberapa inci dengan wajah pria itu. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuh orang yang ingin mati,"

"Kenapa kau ingin mati?"

"Karena aku ingin,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak memiliki siapapun,"

"Kau menarik." Wanita cantik berambut merah muda itu menatap langsung kedua mata Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu," Sasuke bergumam pelan. Kemudian membungkang mulut Uchiha tampan itu dengan bibirnya dan mengucupi rahangnya lembut.

Perlahan, ia menarik Sasuke ikut ke dalam air bersamanya tanpa melepaskan ciumanya. "Aku tidak akan menenggelamkanmu. Aku akan membawamu. Kau tidak sendiri, aku bersamamu."

 **Di bawah rintikan hujan aku melihatmu duduk bersandar di batang pohon. Kau setenang danau, aku tertarik melihat ketenanganmu. Suaramu seindah burung camar, aku menyukainya. Aku ingin menenggelamkanmu seperti aku menenggelamkan orang-orang itu, tapi... aku tidak bisa saat melihat kedua matamu.**

 **Saat aku ketakutan kau ... menolongku.**

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 **Kau orang pertama yang peduli padaku. "Siapa namamu?" Itu dua kata terindah yang pernah aku dengar.**

Sakura Haruno. Ia menarik Sasuke ke dasar bersamanya. Membagi napas dengan lelaki itu melalui sebuah ciuman.

 **F**

 **I**

 **N**

 **.**


End file.
